<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Passo de Cada Vez by starrymushroom (adoniss)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269690">Um Passo de Cada Vez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoniss/pseuds/starrymushroom'>starrymushroom (adoniss)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoniss/pseuds/starrymushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot simplesmente não consegue viver com a culpa de tudo o que aconteceu após o hack. Mr. Robot o ajuda a sobreviver durante aquele dia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot Alderson &amp; Mr. Robot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um Passo de Cada Vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OLAR, o fandom está morto em pt-br, mas isso não vai me impedir de tentar ressuscitá-lo. Essa fic eu escrevi em português e traduzi depois para o inglês (contando com a preciosa betagem do <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/hexiva">hexiva</a>). Você consegue encontrar a versão em inglês  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140414">aqui</a>.<br/>E vamos de carregar o fandom nas costas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A escuridão o gesta como um útero. O silêncio do quarto é apenas quebrado pelo som dos carros que trafegam do lado de fora, e tem sido assim por dias. Elliot perdeu a contagem do tempo como há muito não acontecia. Mas essa não é a coisa mais valiosa que ele perdeu nos últimos meses.</p>
<p>Seu corpo está pesado. Existe uma dificuldade latente pra respirar. As mortes causadas por ele reverberam na sua cabeça, os nomes passando como ecos de uma consciência que não lhe dá paz.</p>
<p>
  <em>Romero.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mobley.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trenton.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Angela.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyrell.</em>
</p>
<p>— Banho.</p>
<p>Elliot aperta os olhos com mais força, tentando parar o eco para ouvir o que acontece ao seu redor. A voz continua lá, ressoando em um replay infinito. Não é a voz de Mr. Robot, nem Magda, nem nenhum deles. A voz é a sua própria.</p>
<p>
  <em>Romero.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mobley.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trenton.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Angela.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tyrell...</em>
</p>
<p>— Ei, garoto.</p>
<p>Mas existe sim uma segunda voz ressoando dentro do quarto. Uma voz que não é sua, e essa sim é de Mr. Robot. Elliot reconheceria aquele timbre até mesmo em um milhão de anos. A primeira palavra que o seu alter-ego tinha dito era “Banho”, e agora o está chamando diretamente. É possível que já seja hora de tomar banho?</p>
<p>Porra, não. Não quer. Encolhe-se mais nas roupas de cama, tremendo. Não é o frio que o faz tremer. É o medo. Medo da escuridão, medo daquele sentimento que o puxa para baixo e que quase o engole. Não demora muito até que os ecos recomecem...</p>
<p>
  <em>Romero.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mobley...</em>
</p>
<p>— Ei, filho — a voz surge de novo, dessa vez com alguns tapinhas leves sobre o seu rosto, como para despertá-lo.</p>
<p>— Porra, me deixa em paz.</p>
<p>Elliot faz menção de se desvencilhar dos tapas e de afastar com força a mão que o toca, mas não consegue. Mr. Robot segura os seus punhos com dureza; tanta força, que quase chega a doer. O garoto enfim abre os olhos, e as pupilas já estão tão dilatadas pela escuridão, que reconhece imediatamente o rosto do que deveria ser o seu pai.</p>
<p>— Vamos, garoto. Se você me ajudar, isso vai ser rápido.</p>
<p>— Me deixa em paz — ele suplica de novo, a voz falhando em um timbre de choro. Soa um tanto desesperado.</p>
<p>Não quer ter que se levantar, muito menos tomar banho. Consegue perceber que Mr. Robot o encara com compaixão. Quase... pena. O simples fato de ser tocado pelas mãos dele, mesmo que com dureza, faz os olhos de Elliot se encherem de água. Faz tempo que não experimenta o contato humano.</p>
<p>— Você precisa de um banho. Não está aberto pra discussão.</p>
<p>— E então você vai me deixar em paz?</p>
<p>— Não custa tentar.</p>
<p>Fecha os olhos com força novamente, tentando processar a informação. Tomar banho... cuidar de si mesmo. Levantar o corpo pesado do colchão, encarar o frio da noite, fazer algo por si mesmo. Teria preferido permanecer naquela cama pelo resto da vida, mas não parece ter uma opção. Os dedos de Mr. Robot estão apertando os seus pulsos, e eles já doem um pouco.</p>
<p>— Está bem — geme antes de se levantar.</p>
<p>Passos lentos o levam até o banheiro. Para cada peça de roupa que tira, é como um golpe de navalha sobre a pele. A noite está fria, e o seu corpo está quente. Treme um pouco mais, dessa vez pela baixa temperatura. Mas Mr. Robot já ligou a água do chuveiro na temperatura alta e uma névoa de vapor de água se alastra pelo banheiro.</p>
<p>— Não fique... não fique me olhando — Elliot geme, incomodado, mesmo que ele não esteja.</p>
<p>— Não estou olhando nada, garoto. Entra logo aí dentro.</p>
<p>Ele entra. O banho é rápido. Cada pequeno movimento é um grande esforço, mas Elliot consegue fazer o básico. Lava o rosto, as partes íntimas, o cabelo. Escova os dentes. Mr. Robot abre o vidro para lavar as suas costas, e Elliot está há tanto tempo sem ser tocado, que seus olhos novamente se umedecem. Um soluço se forma na sua garganta. Os dedos de Robot tinham sido duros sobre os pulsos, mas ele lava as suas costas com gentileza.</p>
<p>— Já está acabando — ele diz.</p>
<p>O banho termina. Robot é quem desliga o registro e envolve o garoto na toalha. Ele está enrolado como se ela fosse um cobertor. Robot é também quem o seca, e mesmo que a textura da toalha seja um tanto rugosa, ele toma cuidado no processo. Elliot está tão fragilizado, que sente que a qualquer momento pode quebrar. A culpa pesa tanto nos seus ombros, que mal consegue ficar de pé; já quer ir se deitar de novo. Mas ele o impede.</p>
<p>— Ainda não, garoto.</p>
<p>— Mas você disse.</p>
<p>— Você precisa comer alguma coisa.</p>
<p>— Mas você disse! — ele rosna, e existe uma fração de ódio na sua voz. Seus olhos estão úmidos de novo, mas agora é de raiva.</p>
<p>Por que ele se importa tanto? Por que não pode simplesmente deixá-lo em paz? Por que não pode apenas deixá-lo para morrer, sem banho, sem jantar, sem nada? Mas Mr. Robot está convicto. O jeito como ele segura Elliot pelos ombros é forte, e por uma fração de segundos o garoto pensa que será atacado, que terá que se defender. Mas não é o que acontece. Diferente de todas as suas experiências paternas, Mr. Robot nunca o ataca. Na verdade, o que faz é defendê-lo; por vezes, até de si mesmo.</p>
<p>Quando o homem encosta ambas as testas em um sinal de cumplicidade, Elliot não o repele. Aquilo é quase um abraço.</p>
<p>— Eu prometo — Robot murmura. — Depois que comer alguma coisa, você pode voltar pra cama.</p>
<p>— Não quero... comer... — balbucia, e é mesmo verdade. Seu estômago está embrulhado, mesmo que faça tempo que Elliot não come. Desaprendeu a reconhecer os sintomas de fome.</p>
<p>— Vou fazer ovos mexidos. Cinco garfadas e você está livre.</p>
<p>Cinco garfadas. Não parece tão mal.</p>
<p>— E depois... eu vou poder voltar pra cama — o garoto testa.</p>
<p>— Eu prometo.</p>
<p>Assente com a cabeça. Cinco garfadas não são muita coisa; Elliot já fez coisas muito piores. Além disso, o seu sinal afirmativo faz com que um pequeno sorriso de orgulho se forme nos lábios de Robot, e aquilo de alguma forma aquece um pouco o seu corpo úmido.</p>
<p>— Está bem — sussurra finalmente.</p>
<p>A cozinha fica logo ao lado, mas o caminho até ela é penoso. Felizmente, Elliot não precisa fazer nada além de se sentar à mesa e ficar esperando. Eventualmente, batuca devagar sobre a superfície de madeira enquanto já escuta o barulho de Robot fazendo os seus ovos. Tem vontade de perguntar muitas coisas a ele.</p>
<p>Ele também sente culpa por tudo o que aconteceu? Estava ali há algum tempo observando Elliot, ou realmente só apareceu quando o garoto já estava prestes a entrar em estado de inanição? Mesmo assim, as perguntas não saem. Ficam presas na sua garganta junto com uma porção de outras palavras. Enfim, os ovos chegam.</p>
<p>— Aí está — Robot apresenta.</p>
<p>Elliot olha para os ovos. Já comeu coisas muito piores, mas melhores também. Ainda assim, as lágrimas voltam aos seus olhos quando espeta a sua primeira garfada e leva à boca. Pensou que sentiria ânsia, mas sente alívio. Tão logo o sabor do tempero atinge a sua língua, não se limita a cinco garfadas. Come várias, uma atrás da outra, percebendo o que para outras pessoas seria óbvio: estava com fome. Estava faminto.</p>
<p>— Devagar, garoto — Robot diz com o tom risonho, mas ele parece feliz com o que vê. Elliot obedece, mas não muito; continua com a mastigação acelerada, só passa a dar mais espaço entre as garfadas. — Está bom? Se você quiser, posso fazer mais.</p>
<p>O garoto não responde. Está surpreso consigo mesmo; o corpo ainda está pesado como diabo, mas o fato de estar conseguindo comer... o fato de estar conseguindo mastigar a comida, colocar qualquer coisa que seja para dentro... lhe parece um grande passo. Por fim, cruza os talheres. Até comeria mais, mas seu estômago se remexe um pouco; por isso, chega à conclusão de que depois de ficar alguns dias sem comer direito, repetir o prato pode não ser uma boa opção.</p>
<p>Quando termina, ergue os grandes olhos em direção a Robot. Ele está sorrindo, e o sorriso é uma mistura de vaidade com orgulho; afinal, conseguiu o que queria.</p>
<p>— Viu só? Não foi assim tão ruim... — e já vai levantando com o prato nas mãos, mas Elliot segura o seu pulso. Um olhar de preocupação se volta ao garoto, mas por alguns segundos, tudo o que eles dividem é um longo instante de silêncio.</p>
<p>Elliot tem algo a dizer, mas não consegue. Talvez deseje dizer que não merece tudo aquilo; o zelo, a preocupação, o carinho. Nem sequer merece o prato de comida que acaba de comer, mas a verdade é que não consegue verbalizar nada daquilo. Até que quem quebra o instante de silêncio entre eles é o mais velho.</p>
<p>— Você já era assim antes.</p>
<p>— O... o quê? — Elliot balbucia.</p>
<p>— Você já era assim antes deles. Romero, Mobley, Trenton, Angela, Tyrell — e cada nome que ele fala ressoa como uma bala no peito do garoto, mas Robot não parece querer machucá-lo. Parece estar apenas tentando explicar algo a ele. — Mesmo antes deles todos morrerem... mesmo antes do hack... você já não sabia se cuidar. Você nunca se achou... — e faz uma pausa. Desce os olhos para a  mesa, parecendo desapontado. Balança a cabeça negativamente, como se tivesse desistido de falar.</p>
<p>— Nunca me achei o quê?</p>
<p>— Digno de coisas boas — ele responde.</p>
<p>Os seus olhos se enchem de água novamente, mas Elliot não sabe muito bem o motivo. É verdade. Nunca se achou digno daquelas demonstrações de afeto. Nunca se sentiu merecedor de carinho e atenção, talvez porque nunca tivesse recebido aquilo na infância, não da maneira correta. Mas desde que todas aquelas mortes aconteceram — Romero, Mobley, Trenton, Angela, Tyrell — tem sido insuportável conviver consigo mesmo. O quanto se culpa por tudo o que aconteceu... o quanto se odeia por tê-los envolvido naquilo...</p>
<p>— Mas não é tarde demais pra mudar isso, garoto — Robot diz em um tom baixo de preocupação. Para chamar a sua atenção, repousa a mão sobre a de Elliot, que está largada sobre a mesa. Com o toque, o garoto se assusta e quase puxa a mão de volta, mas não puxa.</p>
<p>Permite o toque. Sua respiração se acelera, o coração bombeia o sangue um tanto mais depressa. Tão longe de qualquer contato humano... até mesmo tem repelido Darlene, porque não pode mais correr o risco de ferir ninguém. Exceto... exceto Mr. Robot.</p>
<p>Elliot não tem medo de correr o risco de feri-lo, porque mesmo se tentasse, não conseguiria. Na verdade, até já tinha tentado, por meses a fio durante a cadeia; tinha tentado ignorá-lo, repeli-lo, expulsá-lo de seu corpo através do Adderall. Não tinha funcionado. Robot é a única pessoa que é seguro ter por perto. A única que pode cuidar dele, sem o risco de morrer ou se ferir. E apenas por aquele breve instante, Elliot se sente grato.</p>
<p>Um soluço escapa aos seus lábios, porque essa é a verdade. Sente-se grato por tê-lo consigo. Sente-se grato por não estar sozinho.</p>
<p>— Você foi um garoto tão bom hoje — Robot murmura, e Elliot quase consegue esboçar um sorriso. O elogio não é malicioso, nem tem segundas intenções. Soa apenas... verdadeiro. — Se continuar assim, talvez amanhã possamos sair de casa. Dar uma volta no parque... quem sabe, em alguns dias, até pegar Flicker de volta. O que você me diz?</p>
<p>Flicker... sim. Elliot gostaria daquilo. Gostaria muito daquilo. Ter de novo o cachorro consigo.. voltar a ter autonomia para cuidar não apenas de si mesmo, mas também de outro ser vivo... aquilo seria maravilhoso.</p>
<p>— Tá legal — murmura, assentindo com a cabeça. — Isso seria... isso seria bom.</p>
<p>Mr. Robot também assente com a cabeça. Ele parece orgulhoso.</p>
<p>— Vamos, garoto — ele se coloca de pé. — Por hoje, estou mantendo minha promessa. Você pode dormir agora.</p>
<p>Ele ajuda Elliot a ficar de pé e o escolta de volta para a cama. Quando o garoto deita, os lençóis já não parecem tão frios. Embrulha-se dentro deles, apóia a cabeça no peito de Mr. Robot, que dessa vez está ao seu lado. Elliot ainda não se acha merecedor de coisas boas; pelo menos, não na maior parte do tempo. Mesmo assim, pelo menos durante aquela noite, se permite adormecer sentindo o afago quente das mãos de Mr. Robot sobre os seus cabelos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alguém vivo????? A esperança é a última que morre.<br/>Me encontre no tumblr <a href="https://starrymushroom.tumblr.com/">aqui.</a><br/>Me encontre no spirit <a href="https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/starrymushroom">aqui.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>